le café sans nom
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Il n'est facile de se relever de la guerre pour personne, pas même pour ces trois jeunes gens qui ont ouvert un café au nord de Godric's Hollow, sans le nommer. Sans savoir non plus qu'il peuvent ainsi donner du courage à d'autres, même aux moldus. (léger slash)
_**Nda** : Merci à nanola pour sa correction, et voici pour vous chers lecteurs un petit OS sans prétention. Sous-entendus homosexuels, ne lisez que si ça vous va :)_

 _ **Résumé** : Il n'est facile de se relever de la guerre pour personne, pas même pour ces trois jeunes gens qui ont ouvert un café au nord de Godric's Hollow, sans le nommer. Sans savoir non plus qu'il peuvent ainsi donner du courage à d'autres, même aux moldus.  
_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Le café sans nom**

Le vieil homme grogna, soupira, força et réussit enfin à se lever. Il enfila son manteau puis glissa une écharpe autour de ses épaules sans la nouer. Il attacha son manteau bouton par bouton, prit sa canne et clopina jusqu'à la porte de sa maison qu'il franchit avant de fermer le verrou à double tour derrière lui. Il n'allait pas loin, mais l'état de sa jambe ne lui permettait pas d'aller vite, il était donc obligé de s'habiller autant pour ne pas prendre froid durant le chemin qui menait au café.

Le café avait ouvert trois ans plus tôt au nord de Godric's Hollow. Il était tenu par trois jeunes dont la cuisine avait probablement sauvé l'homme des carences alimentaires qu'il entretenait depuis une bonne décennie.

Il finit par arriver devant les grandes baies vitrées du café à travers lesquelles il pouvait voir les quelques tables occupées, ainsi que le grand serveur aux cheveux roux qui commençait à servir les premiers clients du déjeuné. Il n'y avait aucune enseigne sur la devanture, pas de nom, ni même un dessin indiquant que la petite maison était un commerce. Mais l'homme savait bien que c'était le cas, et il n'était pas le seul : le café était même très réputé, dans le coin.

Quand il entra, il ne laissa pas le temps à qui que ce soit de lui conseiller une table, il était un habitué (il venait ici à midi tous les jours de l'année, à part pour Noël où sa fille lui rendait visite, et Halloween où le café était fermé) et avait sa table réservée : celle près du radiateur, au fond de la salle, près des cuisines.

-Bonjour monsieur Warhol.

-Comme d'habitude, Weasley, commanda-t-il en déboutonnant lentement son manteau.

-Bien entendu.

Le grand rouquin lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour passer la commande avant de repartir avec un pichet de bière vers une table de l'autre côté de la salle. Une étrange femme y était assise, elle portait de longs vêtements noirs qui flottaient autour de son corps, et lui donnaient un étonnant air de parapluie.

Les gens étranges, il y en avait souvent dans ce café, ça ne l'étonnait même plus aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tout ici était étrange : les clients, les serveurs, la décoration, sans parler de la cuisine !

La cuisine de ce café avait réellement quelque chose de magique. Sans être un fin gourmet (il avait mieux connu les rationnements que les banquets), l'homme savait qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose d'exceptionnel ici. C'était même pour le cuisinier que des clients venaient de toute l'Angleterre, murmurant son nom et restant jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir le rencontrer.

Il s'appelait Potter, c'était un môme du même âge que Weasley et Granger, la seconde serveuse. C'était une sorte de gringalet aux yeux tristes qui traînait la patte, un peu comme lui, et qui avait des cicatrices sur le front, le bras et la main, sans jamais chercher à les cacher comme l'homme le faisait avec sa jambe.

Miss Granger aussi avait des cicatrices, dont une grande sur l'avant-bras où avait été marqué « sang-de-bourbe » avec une lame. Le vieil homme ignorait ce que ça signifiait, mais n'avait jamais posé la question, par politesse.

Weasley était le seul à ne pas avoir de véritables traces physiques de blessures, à part peut-être sur son épaule même si le vieux monsieur n'en était pas sûr : la trace était discrète et le garçon dénudait rarement ses bras. Malgré cela, l'homme savait qu'il avait subi les mêmes tortures que les autres. C'était quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son rapport avec Potter et Granger, comme si il avait besoin de s'assurer en permanence de leur bien-être pour lui-même être bien.

L'homme le sentait, ils avaient vécu des choses dures, tous les trois, qui les avaient rapprochés. De par son passé de soldat, il savait qu'on ne se rapprochait jamais autant que dans le partage de la souffrance.

-Voilà pour vous.

Il releva les yeux et accorda un hochement de tête de gratitude à Granger qui venait de lui déposer une bonne assiette devant lui.

Une fois redressée, elle faillit entrer en collision avec le second serveur qui portait un immense plateau sur lequel se tenaient quatre assiettes. Dans un réflexe impressionnant, ils se penchèrent chacun d'un côté différent, leurs pieds se déplaçant pour assurer leur positions alors qu'ils parvenaient à s'éloigner sans dégâts.

-Fais attention, Ron, grogna la jeune femme en lui jetant à peine un regard.  
-Oui oui…

Calme, le rouquin continua son chemin, distribuant les assiettes comme si de rien n'était, tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait dans la cuisine.

L'homme commença à manger, savourant chacune des bouchées au goût incroyable, bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait mangé de sa vie. Il ne s'en lassait pas, depuis que le restaurant avait ouvert, il n'avait presque jamais tenté de manger autre chose.

Il était en train de terminer son assiette quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un inconnu aux larges épaules et à la mâchoire carrée, une étrange et large valise en main. Un instant, il eut l'air très intimidant, voir même dangereux, puis miss Granger arriva devant lui et son sourire adoucit considérablement son visage alors qu'il étreignait la jeune femme d'une manière très pudique. Weasley vint ensuite lui serrer vigoureusement la main avant de lever la voix :

-Harry ! Viens voir qui est là !

Le rouquin quitta le nouveau venu, atteignant la cuisine au moment où Harry en sortait. Avec un sourire amusé et tendre, Weasley regarda Potter se précipiter à travers la salle, sautant dans les bras du nouvel arrivé avec une familiarité étonnante.

L'homme avait rarement vu Potter se comporter ainsi, toute la tendresse qu'il offrait à Weasley et miss Granger n'avait jamais été teintée par cet enthousiasme qu'il manifestait envers cet inconnu, ce dernier lui rendant bien au vu de l'étreinte puissante qu'il offrait au cuisinier qui ne touchait presque plus le sol.

-Va t'asseoir Neville, lui intima miss Granger. On va te servir.  
-Vous avez du monde, répondit la voix grave dudit Neville. Je reviendrai plus tard.  
-tu as fait un long voyage, protesta-t-elle, tu dois avoir faim.  
-viens par là, lui intima Potter en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer vers la cuisine. Je suis sûr que monsieur Warhol ne verra pas d'inconvénients à te laisser une place à sa table, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? Tu vas voir, Neville, c'est un homme charmant.

Quand bien même Potter ne lui aurait pas demandé d'une manière si peu subtile, l'homme aurait probablement accepté, ne serait-ce que pour rassasier sa curiosité.

Le nouveau venu, qui semblait légèrement moins âgé que les trois autres malgré sa stature imposante, s'assit en face de lui avec une soudaine timidité, alors que Potter déclarait qu'il allait lui apporter de quoi manger.

-bonjour monsieur…  
-bonjour, répondit-il. T'es pas du coin, toi.

Un peu surpris par la réplique, Le garçon hocha la tête.

-non c'est vrai. J'étais à l'école avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, et puis, on a jamais perdu contact.  
-et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
-je suis botaniste, répondit calmement le jeune homme. J'étudie les plantes en Amérique du Sud en ce moment, alors ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les autres.

Potter revint lui-même avec une assiette qu'il déposa devant Neville avant de s'asseoir sur le petit banc en velours, poussant Neville à se coller contre le mur pour lui laisser assez de place.

-alors, ce voyage ?  
-passionnant, vraiment ! Répondit Neville avec enthousiasme. J'ai découvert deux plantes totalement inconnues en Europe et nous avons commencé la culture de cactus aqueux qui ont des propriétés tout à fait fascinante ! Et devine qui j'ai croisé au Brésil ?  
-Luna, je sais, elle m'a envoyé un hibou.

Ah, encore une bizarrerie : les hiboux et des chouettes. Il y en avait régulièrement qui s'engouffraient dans le restaurant, même en plein jour, en transportant des petits paquets ou des enveloppes, tout comme les pigeons voyageurs le faisaient autrefois, à la différence près que ces rapaces pouvaient aller n'importe où et faire les allés retour, ce que les pigeons étaient totalement incapables de faire, bien entendu. Maintenant, l'homme y était habitué, mais cela restait une des étrangetés qui arrivaient seulement dans ce café.

Pour une raison obscure que la politesse n'expliquait pas, Potter s'adressa à lui.

-Luna est une amie à nous, elle a un an de moins mais est devenue une brillante zoologiste.  
-quand on était à l'école, ajouta Neville, elle passait son temps à raconter des choses incompréhensibles. Tout le monde la croyait folle.  
-mais elle a trouvé la plupart des créatures dont elle était la seule à croire l'existence. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Miss Granger, qui s'était arrêtée à côté d'eux à ce moment là pour déposer le dessert devant l'homme, leva les yeux au ciel.

-aucune preuve n'existe encore pour justifier l'existence de Joncheruines ou de Nargoles, et pourtant elle affirmait que tu en avais toujours en train de voler autour de la tête, Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, comme plongés dans d'agréables souvenirs.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à parler du fiancé de la fameuse Luna, échangeant les faibles informations qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté pour spéculer sur leur relation qu'ils imaginaient saugrenue, et l'homme les observa faire en savourant son dessert.

Il était très rare de voir le cuisinier agir avec autant de vie. En fait, c'était probablement la première fois que l'homme le voyait ainsi. Potter était généralement renfermé, triste, ou mélancolique. Il était plutôt rare de le voir rire aux éclats et sourire aussi franchement. Ses yeux verts, derrière les épaisses lunettes qui ornaient toujours son nez, brillaient de mille feux et leur couleur semblaient s'intensifier en réponse à chacun des anecdotes qu'il partageait avec Neville.

Ça ravivait la mémoire de l'homme, des souvenirs aussi tendres que douloureux. Ces moments, juste après guerre, où il était de retour dans son village d'enfance avec le soldat qui avait combattu à ses côtés presque à chaque bataille.

C'était une époque où tout leur semblait joyeux, plus coloré, plus harmonieux. La guerre était derrière eux, l'Europe se relevait et ils étaient tous persuadés que leurs blessures allaient guérir, que leurs cauchemars allaient disparaître, que l'horreur de leurs propres comportements serait bientôt oubliée et que l'avenir, devant eux, serait magnifique.

Ils étaient alors passés de compagnons d'arme à frères, et très vite, leur relation avait dévié vers quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond… Mais cette nouvelle intimité était arrivée au moment même où l'homme avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher correctement, et où les traumatismes son compagnon étaient devenus trop durs à supporter.

Alors ils étaient partis, chacun de son côté, l'homme était venu s'installer à Godric's Hollow où il s'était trouvé une femme qui lui avait fait deux enfants. Il imaginait parfois que son ami en avait fait de même, mais n'avait jamais eu de contact avec lui pour en être sûr.

-Weasley, de la bière !

Son appel attira l'attention des deux types en face de lui.

-C'est rare que vous buviez, monsieur Warhol.  
-C'est rare que j'ai de la compagnie aussi. Tu bois, Neville ?  
-Heu, pas trop, enfin, pas de boissons moldus.  
-De quoi ?

Potter ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre et cria :

-Ron, trois bièraubeurre plutôt.

Il sourit à l'homme.

-Vous n'avez jamais goûté ça, mais votre palet ne sera plus jamais le même après.

Il n'en doutait pas, même si ses goûts avaient évolué depuis la première fois où il avait mis la fourchette dans ce café.

Pourtant, découvrir cette boisson fut un véritable choc, effectivement.

Cela coulait dans la gorge et décuplait toutes ses perceptions gustatives, avec une telle douceur que la mélancolie lui saisit le cœur, presque de la nostalgie alors qu'il n'en avait jamais bu avant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il eut la fugace impression de sentir la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

Il soupira, rouvrit ses paupières ridées et posa son regard sur ses compagnons de table qui sirotaient leur boisson en se souriant, discutant très calmement du voyage de Neville.

Il s'imagina à leur place, avec son ami, en tenue militaire mais sans leurs blessures, en paix avec leur passé et leur relation.

-Potter.

Le cuisinier se tut pour se tourner vers lui.

-Tes hiboux, ils peuvent trouver quelqu'un juste avec leur nom ?

Après un instant de silence, Potter lui confirma cela.

L'homme déposa alors sa boisson sur la table, sans l'avoir finie, et commença à se lever avec difficulté.

-Je rentre chez moi écrire une lettre. Prépare-moi un hibou pour demain, je payerai.

Potter se leva et l'aida à se mettre entièrement debout. Son regard était surpris et un peu inquiet par sa réaction. L'homme lui tapota paternellement le bras pour le rassurer puis s'écarta et enfila son manteau. Ses yeux se posant sur Neville qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

-C'est bien que vous ne vous êtes pas fui l'un l'autre. On se relève mieux de la guerre aux côtés de son amant.

Après ça et malgré l'air un peu choqué des gamins, il déposa un bon billet sur la table et sortit du café en boitant.

Il se sentait mieux, que ce matin mais aussi que depuis des années.

Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de retrouver une part de son passé, de se réconcilier avec elle. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus senti son souffle être si libre et son cœur battre si bien. Il se sentait presque rajeunir grâce à cette nouvelle force qui lui redonnait suffisamment d'endurance pour se décider à affronter la vie.

Il voulait revoir son vieil ami, retrouver leur complicité, renouer avec cette part de son passé et être heureux de nouveau.

Était-il marié ou bien n'avait-il pas réussi à combler une femme ? Était-il encore en vie ou l'homme devrait-il aller voir sa tombe ? Se rappellerait-il de lui ou bien aurait-il perdu la tête comme tant de personnes de leur âge ? L'homme n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions mais il voulait les obtenir, quelles qu'elles soient. Il se sentait en vie aujourd'hui, il se sentait courageux, et avait envie de changer les choses comme s'il était un jeune garçon plein d'énergie.

Ce café sans nom avait définitivement quelque chose de magique.


End file.
